Dragon Ball Generation Aftermath
by FalcoRynken
Summary: 18 years after Gohan defeated Majin Buu with the help of Goku who gave his life. [How it should've been.] Gohan continued his training and has two kids named Gotan and Pan. They are training to be strong. He also sends them to school with Goten, Piccolo, and Krillen's kids. But unfortunately, no peace can last forever.
1. Chapter 1

_**3RS- READ-REVIEW-ENJOY. Please and Thank you.**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Ball Z. If I did then Gohan would be the Super Saiyan God.**_

Prologue: Gohan flew into the air. Not seeing any other option but to fight. Hiding from the pink monster had been proven to be impossible. He got into his fighting stance. Buu however was laughing at his adversary. He knew had him beat. After he absorbed Piccolo and the fusion warrior Gotenks, his strength rose to insane levels. Much more than Gohan could muster. Gohan charged at Buu and threw a punch at his face. Buu laughed more and took the punch head on. Not flinching at all. Gohan became angry and delivered an onslaught of punches and kicks. But Buu merely stood there and withstood everything the half saiyan had to offer. When Gohan was out of breathe Buu knocked him to the ground with a swift kick.

Gohan lands on his feet and thrust his fist into the ground in frustration. "Damn it. He's too strong. I'm sorry dad. I couldn't do it."

"What happened to all that talk about killing me boy?! Well if you've no more fight in you then I guess I should just end this." Buu grinned a wicked smile at the boy before holding out his hands beside him. "KA-ME-HA-ME."

He intended to use his father's signature move to destroy him. Gohan was angry. But there was nothing he could do. Buu was too strong. He tried to wait until the fusion ran out but it was too late. So close too. Only 2 more minutes. With nothing left, he closed his eyes and awaited his fate.

"HA!" The blue beam of energy went flying at Gohan. Suddenly another blast goes flying at the beam and knocks it aside. As he was still alive, Gohan opened his eyes and looked into the sky at Buu. But he also saw another figure. Wearing the same Gi he was. The figure put his hands on his forehead and suddenly he was next to Gohan.

"Dad? What're you doing here?"

"I'm here to help my son." As he spoke he merely glanced at Gohan. Goku being the warrior he is, never took his eyes off Majin Buu.

"Dad, he's too strong. I can't beat him."

"I know. Which is why you'll need my power."

"What?"

"I'll give you all my power Gohan."

"But your dead. How is that possible?"

"The Kai's told me I can give you my strength. But it'll cost me my body. I won't go to Heaven or Hell. I'll be gone. Forever."

"No dad. I won't lose you again! You can't do it!"

"Gohan!" Goku's carefree tone was replaced with a more serious one. "This isn't up for debate. I'm doing this. You can't talk me out of it." His smile returned. "I love you Gohan. Tell your mother and brother I love them too."

Buu witnessed enough. He was going to break up this heart to heart reunion. He flew at them, but was surprised when Goku disappeared. He only gave it a moments thought however as he returned to his previous target. However when he went to punch Gohan, he was surprised when Gohan grabbed his fist.

"I love you too dad." Gohan swung Buu into the air.

Buu stopped and looked at the boy. This had to be a fluke. His smirk only slightly disappearing, he charged at Gohan once again. This time he was met with a fist to the face.

"Damn you Buu. Because of you…no because of me. Once again my arrogance cost me my father. But I won't make that mistake again. I'll end you right here. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan roared as he entered his Super Saiyan state.

"No. Impossible. How'd you get so strong in so short a time?!"

"DIE BUU!" Gohan quickly sent a Kamehameha wave straight at Buu. With Buu now dead, The three time savior of the Earth wished everyone back using the Dragon Balls. Realizing there would always be evil people out there, Gohan continued his training. And Videl, being the fighter and loyal wife she was, trained with him.

Chapter 1

18 years later.

"Come on you two. One more run." Gohan stands in fighting position in front of his two children.

"Alright dad." Said Pan the eldest daughter of Gohan. She looked to her brother Gotan who was getting into fighting position. "Ready?"

"Ready." He confidently responded back. He took off at his father. Pan following closely behind. They attacked him simultaneously, completely in sync.

"Good. Fighting together is something your Grandfather and I never grasped in our generation." As he spoke he blocked the barrage of attacks being sent his way. With a quick flick of his wrist, a blast of KI sends them both flying back.

Pan pouted childishly. "Not again."

"It's alright Pan. You guys are getting stronger. I've been fighting since I was at a young age, so it only makes sense I'd be stronger than you. You gotta train even harder."

"Yes sir." They both screamed.

Gohan smiled. "Alright then. Come on. You don't wanna be late."

"Late for what?" Gotan asked confused.

"High School. Don't you remember we talked about it?"

Pan and Gotan rubbed their heads and flashed that Son family smile.

"We thought you were kidding."

"No Pan. You two are sixteen now. You need to go to school and make friends."

"But you teach us everything dad. Besides we have friends. Flute [Piccolo's son.], and Marron are our friends."

"Yeah Gotan, but some things I can't teach you. Marron and Flute will be going. As well as your cousin Felisha."

"Flute's going? Won't they be weirded out by a Namekian?"

"Piccolo's using magic to disguise him as a human. Now hurry up and shower. You smell like fighters."

"Alright fine." Pan flies off.

"Dad?"

"Yes Gotan?"

"You think I could be as strong as you, mom, and Uncle Goten one day?"

"Of course you can. Why do you ask?"

"Because, I always feel like I'm not strong enough. I don't why, but I worry that I won't be strong and someone I love will get hurt."

"Gotan. I'm sure when the time comes, you'll protect them just fine. As long as you never give up."

"Ok." Gotan hugs his father and flies off. Gohan watches his son fly off and can't help but smile a little bit. The last 18 years he'd gotten married to a beautiful woman, and had two amazing children. Pan was a tomboy just like her mother around her family but was a lady everywhere else. Once you got to know her she would steadily unwrap her girly exterior. Nobody knew this better than Gotan. He was her best friend. They were very close as siblings. And Gotan. Gotan reminded him of his father so much. He was kind hearted, a strong fighter, and had a strong will. He had however, inherited his shy behavior. He also lacked self confidence even though they all knew he was very strong for his age. A prodigy at fighting, he was catching up to most of them quickly along with his sister. He loved them with all his heart and would protect them for as long as he lived. As he was thinking, a beep on his watch interrupted his thoughts. This signaled it was time for his daily sparring session with Vegeta. He flew off.

Meanwhile back in the house, Videl was making breakfast for her family. The two shot down the stairs and ran to the table. Gotan sits down first and laughs. They both wore their school uniform.

"I won. My usual prize mom."

Videl laughs and puts three pancakes on his plate. She put two on Pan's. As proud as she was of her kids, she silently thanked God they didn't have the Saiyan appetite that ran in their bloodline.

"I'll win next time."

"Sure you will. Hey where'd dad go mom?"

"It's his sparring time."

"Oh. So is Vegeta still strong after all these years?"

"Oh yeah. He's still very strong. After Goku died, he lost his will to fight for a while, but Gohan's constant training reminded him of his Saiyan Pride."

"Dad's so cool."

"Yep. Now hurry and finish your food so you won't be late."

"Ok."

They both finished their food and started to walk out.

"Not so fast! Put your plates in the sink!" Their mother yelled. The two children did as they were told, not wanting to give their mother a reason to use the "Frying Pan Arts" that their Grandmother Chi-Chi had taught her.

"Good. Now you can go."

They flew off to school. While flying they took out their phones and started to text. They were in a group chat with Flute, Marron and Felisha.

 _Felisha- So is anybody as excited to go to school as I am?_

 _Pan- No. Why would we be? It's a uniform school._

 _Felisha- Three words. High School Boys._

 _Pan- Guess that is one thing to be excited about._

 _Marron- Yes. Flirting will be my number one priority._

 _Flute- Humans are so weird. I don't understand the complexities of these deting rituals._

 _Felisha- It's pronounced dating. And dating is awesome._

 _Gotan- Don't listen to them Flute. Dating is terrible._

 _Felisha- You weren't saying that when you were dating Marron._

 _Marron- Not cool Lisha._

 _Gotan- That was a long time ago._

 _Felisha- Two years…wow, really long time._

 _Pan- Come to think of it, wasn't Marron your first kiss?_

 _Gotan- SHUT UP_

 _Marron- I was your first kiss? Your welcome._

 _Gotan- …_

 _Pan- Alright, see you guys in class._

 _Marron- Ok._

 _Felisha- Alright girl._

 _Flute- Ok._

They land in front of the school and pulled up their schedule on their phones.

"I got History. What about you Pan?"

"Same thing."

"Great lets go." Once in class they meet up with their friends and sit in the back.

"So. I was your first kiss huh?" Marron blows a kiss at Gotan. Even though neither of them thought of the other as anything more than friends anymore, Marron playfully flirted with Gotan a lot, just because Gotan was a gentleman like his father.

"I… um…shut up." His cheeks turned bright red.

"Love you too baby."

They all laughed.

"Hey. Your late!"

They stop their laughing to look towards the door. Two students were walking in. One in particular caught the attention of a certain son of a Half Saiyan. A short girl with blonde short hair. Alongside her was a taller boy with black hair. The girl spoke up.

"Sorry Mr. Juin. We got lost. Won't happen again."

"It better not Ms…"

"Gardener. Ersa Gardener. This is my brother, Ricardo Gardener."

Ricardo puts his hands in his pockets.

"Well go on to your seats."

"Ok." They take their seats. Ersa sits down next to Gotan and Ricardo sits next to Pan.

"H…hi." Says Gotan.

Ersa smiles at the boy. "Hey."

"H…hi."

"Ignore my brother. He's not good with girls. I'm Pan. You've met my brother Gotan. And this is Marron, Flute and Felisha."

Marron and Felisha wave.

"I'm Ersa. This is my brother Ricardo. He doesn't talk much."

"So are you going to start hitting on Ersa now? What about me?" Says Marron sarcastically.

"Hey! Shut up! Just because she's beautiful and hot I automatically have to hit on her."

"Hey. Watch it! Say that again and I'll bury you." Says Ricardo, defending his sister.

"It's okay. Calm down."

"I'm sorry." Says Gotan. He wasn't afraid, he was part saiyan after all, but having a sister himself he understood.

"So you guys understand any of this?" Says Ersa.

"Ask those two." Says Marron pointing to Gotan and Pan. "Their the genius's kids."

Gotan blushed because Ersa was looking at him.

Suddenly the bell rang.

The all ran out and into the Cafeteria. They assembled at the end of a table in the back. They saved seats for their new friends as well. Gotan looked for Ersa but saw a bunch of guys around her.

"Get away from me."

"Hey girl what's up."

"Leave me alone!"

Gotan started to get up until he noticed Ricardo running up to her. Just as one of the boys was about to smack her butt, Ricardo grabs his hand.

"Get the fuck away from my sister!" With a familiar flick of his wrist the boys go flying off to everyone's surprise. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Come on." They sit down at the table and Gotan, Flute and Pan stare at Ricardo.

"What?"

"You used your KI." Says Gotan.

"Yeah so?"

"You know how to use Ki? Not many people do."

"Yeah well count me in on that list."

"I guess I should've taken that threat seriously."

"Yeah. You should. My father is Ryser The Conqueror. Greatest warrior ever."

"Our dad is Gohan!" Says Pan.

"So."

"Our dad is the strongest on Earth."

"Mine's the strongest in the Universe."

"Mine knows Destructo Disk." Says Marron laughing.

"Your dad is Krillen? The weakling?"

"Hey! Nobody talks about my dad like that. You wanna fight?"

"Sure. Rooftop?"

"Yeah. Now."

They all gather on the rooftop.

"Alright Marron. Show em how we do it!" Says Pan pumping her fists in the air.

Marron gets into a fighting stance. Ricardo just stands there. Marron flies at him. Ricardo quickly punches her. She goes flying back. Gotan catches her.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Damn your strong."

Ricardo smiles. "Thanks."

Just then Felisha's phone rings. "Hello? Hey dad. Ok. Everything ok? Alright."

"What's up Lisha?"

"Dad needs all of us at Gohan's house. He says Krillen and Piccolo are there too."

"What for?" Says Pan irritated that they had to leave before she got a shot at Ricardo.

"I don't know. Just come on."

"Come on guys." They all take off into the air.

"Hey. So what do you guys think of Ricardo?"

"What do you mean?"

"You got a crush on him already? We just met the guy Marron." Says Felisha laughing.

"I don't have a crush. It's just. Nobody has ever beat me in a fight besides you guys. And now I feel weird about it."

"Oh. So more than a crush. I think our little Marron is in love."

"Am not! I don't fall in love. People fall in love with me."

"Your flirting days are over Marron. Soon you'll be thinking about him constantly and obsessing over him." Pan teases.

"Shut up! We're here." They land outside the Son household and walk in.

Immediately Videl hugs them tightly.

"Thank goodness your alright."

"What do you mean alright?" Says Gotan with noticeable worry in his voice.

Videl leads them all into the room. Gohan is lying on the bed, his arms in casts.

"Dad!" Scream Pan and Gotan together. They rush to his side.

"What happened?!"

"Vegeta. He's turned on us."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Bra is Trunks's daughter in this story. She comes up later. Also if you would like to know more about Ricardo's father Ryser, read my other story Dragon Ball Z The Legacy of Ryser. I'm currently working on that as well but it's been put on hold for a while. Anyway 3RS. I forgot what the last one was but Read-Review please.  
**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Ball Z. [Wipes away tears.]**_

 ** _Chapter 2_**

"Dad what do you mean?" Gotan asked in confusion.

"I went for my sparring session with Vegeta, but when I arrived he was acting strange. I tried to see what was wrong but when I approached him he broke my arms."

"But you're the strongest fighter on Earth. How did Vegeta beat you?" Says Pan balling up her fist.

"I'm not sure. He wasn't himself. He had this strange black aura and his KI seemed darker somehow. I need to investigate." Gohan tries to get up but Videl pushes him back down onto his back.

"No. Your in no condition to do anything right now. Wait till Ryser gets here."

"Ryser?" Says Marron. The name resonated in her head. It sounded familiar.

"Flute. Come here." Says Piccolo.

Flute moves over to his father. "Yes father?"

"We can deactivate this stupid disguise now. Your home."

"Actually, I kind of like my human look. Can we keep it on a little bit longer?"

"Sure whatever."

Suddenly there is a knock on the door and everyone tenses up.

"Felisha are you in there?!" Says a familiar voice.

"I'm right here dad!" Says Felisha answering the door. Goten tightly hugs his daughter.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Dad has two broken arms but he's still alive."

"Good. Has anyone seen Trunks and Bra?"

Nobody answers.

"Darn."

The toilet flushes and out walks Krillen from the bathroom.

"Thank goodness. I was worried Marron!"

"I'm fine dad."

Krillen notices a bruise on her cheek. "Who did that to you?!"

"Dad it's nothing." She thinks back to her battle with Ricardo and blushes.

"Tell me Marron!"

As if on que, Ricardo walks through the door with Erasa and a tall dark haired warrior.

"Ryser. Your finally here." Says Videl hugging the man.

"Hey Del. Been a long time."

"Yeah. So what'd you find out?"

"Well…" He starts, but looks at the Teenagers in the room. "Let's talk in private."

"That's a good idea. Gotan! You guys go play outback for a while."

"Alright."

They walk towards the door when Goten stops Ricardo. Noticing the object strapped to his back.

"Is that…Trunk's Sword?"

"Yes." He answers sadly.

"So…."

"Yeah. Trunks is dead. I'm sorry. He gave me his sword, would you like to have it?"

Goten swallows hard. "No…you keep it. I'm sure he'd want you to have it."

"Ok." He follows the rest of them out.

"Alright. So what's going on?!" Yells Goten, clenching his fists tightly.

"My father has been corrupted by some strange force."

"Strange force? Like babidi again?"

"No. Something even stronger. It took everything I had to fight him and even then he wouldn't stay down. It was as if his energy was endless. He kept going and going. It was bizarre."

"So what do we do? If Vegeta is somehow super strong and Gohan is out of commission, how do we stop him?"

"Our only hope is the kids. Besides Trunks, Piccolo Goten and Videl, their the only ones who've kept up their training. Videl isn't strong enough, Trunks is gone, and Me, Goten, and Piccolo can't do it alone."

"But their not strong enough!" Says Videl concerned.

"They will be. If I take them to the Hyperbolic time chamber. A couple days in there and they'll be stronger in no time."

"But you can only be in there 3 days and we all used up our time. Who'll take them?" Piccolo replies.

"They'll have to go by themselves."

"Are you crazy? I'm not sending Marron in there by herself."

"Me neither. I don't want Pan and Gotan to get hurt."

"There's no other choice. Ricardo will join them, and Ersa will deliver messages between the worlds. I have faith in them. They can succeed."

"But…But…." Videl stutters until Gohan walks into the room.

"They'll be fine Videl. We've got to put trust in them. Their 16 now."

"Oh fine. And Gohan get back in bed!"

Meanwhile the kids were outside talking.

"So why did Trunks give you his sword?" Says Pan suspiciously.

"He wanted to give it to his nephew. Is that wrong?"

"Nephew?!" They all say in unison.

"Yeah."

"So your father is Trunks's brother?"

"Yeah." Says Ersa.

Felisha examines them both intensely. "So who's your mother?"

"Erasa."

"I knew it. You look like Erasa's daughter."

"Wow, Vegeta has been getting it in." Says Marron.

"So just how strong are you?" Says Gotan.

"Very." He responds confidently. "How about you?"

"Very." Gotan gets in his fighting stance.

"Gotan. There's a crisis going on and you want to fight?"

"I'm all for it." Ricardo gets into his fighting stance. "It's the perfect distraction."

"Be careful!" Says Marron. She quickly covers her mouth and blushes.

"Subtle." Felisha whispers to her.

"Shut up."

Ricardo removes the sword from his back and hands it to Ersa. "Let's get started!" Ricardo rushes at Gotan and throws a punch aimed right at his head. Gotan ducks his punch and sweep kicks him. Ricardo lands on his hands and brings his foot into Gotan's face. Gotan goes flying back into a tree. Ricardo flips onto his feet. Gotan comes crashing back into Ricardo's stomach with his head. Ricardo kneels over in pain and Gotan uppercuts him into the air. He sends multiple key blasts at him. Ricardo roars and his KI sends the key blasts rushing back at Gotan. Gotan blocks the blasts.

"Hm." Ricardo says breathing heavily. "Your stronger than I…ahh!" Ricardo falls to the ground in pain.

Ersa rushes to his side. "Get dad!"

Pan rushes inside. A couple seconds later Ryser comes flying out towards his son. A black ink like dragon moves along Ricardo's skin.

"Damn it. You gotta be careful Ricardo." Ryser holds his hands over him.

"Siurional. Yuinlona, Enteia." Red light flashes from his hands and the dragon disappears.

Ricardo slowly gets to his feet. "Sorry dad."

"That's alright." He looks over the children. "Well we've reached a conclusion. I am to take you guys to the Hyberbolic Time Chamber to train for 3 days."

"By ourselves?" Says Pan excited.

"Yes. Follow me. Quickly." Ryser flies into the air and they follow him for what seems like forever until they get to the lookout.

"So this is the lookout. Pretty cool."

"We're not here for sightseeing Marron. Ask Popo to take you to the Chamber. Ersa you are to deliver messages between us. I'll come back in 3 days. 3 years out here. Be careful."

"Yes sir." They all say. They start to walk off.

"Wait." They turn back. "Ricardo. You stay here."

"What?!"

"I said stay here. You can't control the Dragon yet. You'll only be a dangerous hinderance to everyone's training."

"Dad! I'm ready for this. I can do it!"

"I said no!" Ryser glares at his son who returns his stare.

"Dad. Don't do this."

"I've made up my mind. The rest of you go on ahead."

Ricardo balls up his fists and tears start to stream down his face. Marron didn't understand why but a tear escaped her eyes as well. She wiped her eyes quickly and walked up to Ryser confidently.

"Please, let him go."

"He can't control it. He might lose his mind and hurt you all."

"He won't. I promise you I'll take care of him."

Ryser looks at the girl for a while. "Fine. He can go."

"Yes!" Screams Ricardo.

"Marron."

"Yes?"

"Take care of my son."

"I will sir."

"Go!" Ryser flies off.

Ricardo walks over to Marron. "Um…that was pretty awesome."

"Huh?" Marron says confused.

Ersa laughs. "He means thank you. In his own special Ricardo way."

"Oh. Well then your welcome. The normal way."

"Alright whatever. Marron, Felisha, Gotan, Pan, and Flew. Let's do this."

"My name is pronounced as Flute. But I agree. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

[Author's Note: Read-Review and Enjoy please.]

"So this is the famed Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Flute says while examining the room.

"It's amazing." Says Gotan.

"It's overwhelming." Says Marron.

"Nah. I'd say it's pretty whelming."

"That's not a word Lisha."

"We're not here for grammar we're here to get stronger."

"So where do we start?"

Ricardo is the first to step off the platform. "Hm. The gravity is stronger than that of Earth's. Be careful of that first step."

Marron steps off next. "Who do you think your talking to? We can handle strong gravity." She grins.

"I'm impressed." Ricardo bows to Marron.

"Thank you."

"Come on guys. Let's get started I guess."  
_

3 Hours In Chamber

Gotan and Pan charge at Ricardo intensely. Gotan sends a barrage of punches towards his head while Pan sends an onslaught of kicks to his stomach. Ricardo flies back, sending a blast hurtling towards them. They deflect it and follow him. Just as they close in he fires a blast towards the ground, propelling him high into the air.

Gotan holds his hands at his side. "KAMEHAMEHA!" He fires the beam towards Ricardo at an incredible speed.

Pan flies towards him and holds out her fist. "Dragon Fist!" She screams.

Ricardo puts all his KI into his hand and grabs Pan's fist. He throws her into the powerful blue beam headed towards him. It hits her directly and she goes hurtling through the beam and into Gotan. Ricardo lands.

"You-guys-are good." He says in between breaths.

"Not good enough apparently."

"Nah. You had me up until you separated. The way you fight together like that is a stronger power than any single warrior can accomplish on their own."

"How'd you get so strong?" Says Pan standing to her feet.

"My dad trained me. Well not a lot because he's usually out with the Galactic Patrol."

"He's apart of the Galactic Patrol?"

"Yeah. He's in charge of The Milky Way sector along with Jaco."

"Oh. So I guess we should wake up Flute and others now."

"Yeah. They've slept long enough."

They fly over to the platform which contained their separate bed rooms. [The Hyperbolic Time Chamber had been upgraded, the platform before you step off into the actual had a house built on it containing 10 rooms.]

"I'll get Marron." Says Gotan before Pan pulls him back.

"Let Ricardo get her." She whispers to him. He nods with understanding.

"On second thought, I'll wake up Flute, we need to talk battle strategy anyway."

"I'll get Lisha. Which leaves Marron to you Ricardo!" They run off before he has time to object.

Ricardo sighs and walks down the hall to her room. He opens the door.

"…OH MY GOD, CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

Ricardo shields his eyes from the blonde haired girl in her underwear.

After a couple minutes he heard a faint "You can open them now."

He did just that.

"I'm sorry." He blushes bright red as he looks at her. He pushed aside the images floating in his head and cursed his hormones.

"I don't know what to say." She says blushing just as hard he was. 'Damn hormones.' However she regains her composure after seeing him awkwardly look down at his feet. ' Ok. That's enough. I am Marron Turtle. I don't get nervous around boys. I make them nervous.' With an innocent smile on her face she walks slowly over to him.

He looks up upon seeing her shoes touch his. She was right in his face. "Um…what are you doing?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not doing anything." She could feel his skin tremble as her soft breath touched his skin.

"I…um…" He stuttered. All reasonable sense leaving him.

'Time for the kill.' She positioned her lips right in front of his. "You want to kiss me don't you?"

He mouthed the word yes but nothing came out except for a sigh.

"Well too bad." She pulled away and pushed him out of her room. "I'll be there in a second." And with that she closed the door, leaving him to contemplate what just happened.  
_

5 Hours In Chamber

"Damn it Flute." Screams Marron while her punch misses its target.

Flute sidesteps her punch and knees her in stomach. She grabs his knee and slams him into the ground. She jumps up and sends his fist colliding into his face. Flute teleports behind her, she spins her foot around and kicks him the stomach.

"Looks like I'm better than you Flute."

"Don't get cocky." He grabs her foot and tosses her into the air. He follows and elbows her in the face.

Meanwhile over at the platform the others were watching them while they ate. Ersa had to restrain her brother from interfering with the sparring session.

Marron goes flying towards the ground and lands on her feet. Flute flies at her and punches her before she has time to react. Sending her flying. However Marron was smiling. While hurdling through the air she held out her hand.

"Destructo Disk!" A sharp yellow appeared in her hand. She slams her hand into the ground and flips onto the disk. "My father never thought of this." She holds her hands out behind her and fires a beam, propelling the disk at Flute. Flute narrowly dodges the attack. Leaving a cut on his face.

"Hey Marron!" Says Felisha. "We're not supposed to use lethal techniques unless we're mental sparring remember?"

Marron flips off the disk and it disappears. "Whoops. Sorry, got caught up in the action."

"All is forgiven. Kept me on my feet. Didn't realize you were so strong."

"Well don't underestimate me."

"I won't anymore."  
_

17 Hours In Chamber

"Come on. Stop lying. I know you like him." Says Felisha motioning to Ricardo, intensely training with Gotan.

"Do not." Says Marron rolling her eyes.

"Do too. We all know it. Come on, he's not that bad. Strong, Tough, Not bad looking. You could do a lot worse."

"Shut up Felisha."

"Oh I see. Your worried he might have a shrimp in his pants."

"What?! Shut up!" Marron deeply blushes.

"Stop being so shallow Marron. He could be packing a stretch limo for all you know."

"FELISHA! SHUT UP!" Marron's blush deepens.

"Oh that's right, you're a virgin."

Marron swings her fist at Felisha and she blocks it.

"Relax. I'm just kidding. Maybe if you…oh my god what's going on?"

They turn to look at Gotan who stood his ground in front of Ricardo who was on the ground screaming in pain as the dragon tattoo crept on his skin again.

"Oh my god!" Screams Marron running over to him. The rest of them follow.

"Arrrggrggrgg!" He screams wildly as a dark aura surrounds him.

"Ricardo calm down."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" He screams and his KI blows back everyone except for Gotan.

"Dude calm down."

"SHUT UP." The dragon had spread to his face now. He roared with power and rushed at Gotan. Gotan barely dodged his punch and jumps back.

"Everyone get back. Let me handle this." Gotan gets into his battle position.

"Damn it Ricardo. Calm the fuck down."

Ricardo rushes at him once again. He punches Gotan rapidly, he takes every hit and goes flying back. He stops himself before he hits the platform. Returning to him at full speed he rams his head into Ricardo's stomach. It sends him to his knees and Gotan uppercuts him into the air. Ricardo sends a barrage of KI blasts at Gotan. Gotan deflects them all but doesn't have time to block when Ricardo vanishes and appears right in front of him. He grabs his arm and slams him into the ground a couple times before throwing him.

"Gotan!" Yells Felisha. "He's too strong!"

"I got it." Gotan steadily stands to his feet.

"DIE!" Ricardo readies a KI blast in his head and speeds towards Gotan.

"STOP!" Marron steps in front of Gotan and spreads her arms. "You kill Gotan and you take me too!" 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Greeting Dragon Ballers. Um, Z'rs. Whatever, Dragon Ball Z Fans. Read Review and Enjoy Please.**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I Don't own DBZ or DBGT. If I did Super Saiyan 4 Gohan and Trunks would be a thing.**_

"STOP!" Marron steps in front of Gotan and spreads her arms. "You kill Gotan and you take me too!"

Ricardo continues to fly at them.

"RICARDO!" Tears stream down Marron's face.

Suddenly Ricardo stops in his tracks. "DAMN IT!" He holds his head in pain. Falling to the ground in agony.

"Ricardo? You okay?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME."

"No. Your better than this. You can fight it. I believe in you."

Ricardo's screams echo throughout the chamber for a while before they finally stop. He slowly rises to his feet.

"You alright man?" Says Gotan worried. His question was met with no response as Ricardo walked pass him and everyone else, stopping a moment but continuing past Marron.

"I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" The blond girl walks closer to him but he speeds up.

"My dad was right. I can't control The Dragon. I knew it as well deep down but I didn't care. I just wanted to get stronger." He looks at Marron. "But now the stakes are too high. I have to leave."

Gotan flies in front of him. "Come on man. You don't have to leave. You pushed it back twice. That's something ain't it? As your friend I can't let you leave like that."

"Gotan. I'm sorry but if you don't get out of my way…I'll be forced to kill you." He removes Trunk's blade from it's sheathe and points it at Gotan.

"What?!"

"Please. Just move."

"No man. You can control this."

Ricardo brings the sword back, he swings at Gotan.

"Gotan!" Screams Marron. "Just move!"

"Fine." Gotan jumps back quickly. The tip of the blade scrapes his cheek. Gotan traces the outline of the cut. "You were serious."

"Yeah." He puts the blade away and continues to walk until he reaches the door to the chamber.

Felisha grabs his hand. "Come on, don't leave. Please. What about Marron?"

He clenches his fists and snatches his hands from Felisha. "She's just a stupid girl. I don't care about her." He opens the door and steps out. He closes the door just before anyone could see the mass of tears developing in his eyes.

"So now what?" Says Flute. He looks at Marron. "You okay?"

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?! I'm just a stupid girl that he doesn't care about! I'm glad, I never liked that loser anyway! Come on!" She flies at Felisha. Sending a punch to her chest. Felisha narrowly dodges the sudden attack. "Let's get back to training!" Marron says with a new fire in her eyes.

Outside Of The Time Chamber

Goten sprints as fast as he can while carrying his wife bridal style. He hits corner and rushes into the building.

"You okay Valese?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"We should be safe here for a while. We'll hide out for a little bit."

"Goten. I'm really scared."

"Don't worry." He flashes her the son family smile. "We'll make it out of this. Once Krillin makes it back from Korin's Tower with the sensu beans, my brother will wreck Vegeta."

"You always seem to make everything better."

"That's what the Son family are good for."

Valese smiles and hugs her husband.

"Shit!" Goten eyes go wide and he moves one hand behind him and fires a blast into the wall. It makes a big hole and he tosses out Valese.

"Whoa!"

A blast suddenly goes flying through the roof. He knocks it back into the sky and flies out the hole. He grabs Valese just before she hits the ground.

"What's going on?"

"They found us." He sets her down. In an instant his black spikey hair shoots up and changes to gold. Lightning swirls around him. "I'll hold them off. Get outta here Valese."

"Ok." She flies off.

"How far do you think she'll get Kakabrat."

"I'd say pretty far. You can't sense her power level from that far. She's not strong."

"No matter. Soon this entire world will bow to Lord Exodus. Tell us where Gohan is and you can join us."

"Can't do that veggie."

"Then die!"

Just as Vegeta flies at Goten, Ryser appears and punches Vegeta.

"Damnit Goten! We said don't engage!"

"Had no choice."

"Whatever. Too late now." Ryser's hair flies up and turns red. Black lightning swirls around him.

"You all can die!" Vegeta turns into a Super Saiyan and fires a beam at them. They deflect the beam. Vegeta teleports in front of them and thrusts his fists into their stomach. They go flying back.

"You go high. I go low." They stop themselves and fly at Vegeta. Vegeta stands there with his usual Saiyan smirk. Ryser swings a kick at his head, while Gotan aims a punch to his stomach. Vegeta dodges Goten punch and grabs Ryser's leg. He slams him into Goten and they go hurtling towards the ground. He sends a barrage of beams at them in a frenzy. Ryser and Goten both fire another barrage of beams. They collide with Vegeta's repeatedly, creating a large cloud of smoke. When the smoke clears, Ryser and Goten are gone.

"Damn it. Where'd you go?! Worthless saiyans!"

Suddenly Ryser appears and grabs Vegeta in a full nelson. "Now Goten!"

"Right! KAMEKAMEHA!" The blue beam of energy goes flying at them.

"LET ME GO!" Vegeta struggles to throw Ryser off of him, but to no avail.

"Not so fast!" A black beam goes flying at the blue one and it sends it off course and into a nearby building.

"What the hell was that?" Says Ryser.

Vegeta uses the confusion to surprise Ryser and slam him into a building. He then turns to the source. "Master. You're here."

"If you'd do your job right I wouldn't have to be." A man flies up to Vegeta. He wears black metallic armor and a red Helmet. "Let's finish this up."

"So you're the leader!" Goten accuses.

"Yes. I am Lord Exodus. And you are in my way." In an instant he is behind Goten. He chokes him.

"Goten!" Ryser tries to help but Vegeta blocks his way.

"All by yourself now son. Let's see how you do against your daddy without any assistance."

"Dad! Snap out of this shit!"

Vegeta aims a beam at his face. He fires.

3 Years inside the Chamber. [36 Hours/3 days outside.]

They all gathered at the entrance to the chamber.

Felisha spoke first. "So everybody ready?"

"Yeah." Says Marron clenching her fists.

"You still mad about Ricardo?"

"He left. I'm over him."

"Good. Cause right now we got much more important things to worry about. Like whether we're strong enough to stop Vegeta." Says Gotan.

Flute flashes everyone a serious look. "Make sure we play to our strengths."

Pan thrusts her fist into her palm. "I say we go in guns blazing!"

"No. We are all different in our fighting styles. What separates us from our predecesors won't be our power. It'll be covering our weaknesses. Gotan and Pan, you two battle together no matter what. When you fight together it makes it harder to dodge your attacks and your enemy will slip up eventually. Individually however, Gotan is the strongest among us, and Pan, you are the toughest. Felisha your exceptionally skilled with senses and controlling KI. This makes it exceptionally hard to surprise you. However when your physical strength is average in comparison. So using KI should be a constant thing for you in battle. Marron, you are an all around fighter and your resourcefulness, improvisational skills and battle sense make you formidable."

"What about you?" Says Felisha.

"Try as hard as I might I'm just not catching up with you guys. I guess I wasn't meant to be a fighter. I am a tactical specialist."

"Don't worry. We'll kick extra ass for you." Cue Son smile.

"You better. Now come on. We got a world to save." They open the door and head out. At first shielding their eyes from the sunlight beaming down at them. After their eyes adjust Flute turns to Felisha. "Find Vegeta."

"On it."

 _ **There finally out. Yay. Anyway for those confused by Ricardo's actions with Gotan. He didn't want to kill him, but he was scared that if he stayed he might kill Marron , who obviously means a considerable amount more to him at this point in his life. So in his mind Gotan was indirectly killing Marron. Don't worry, their not over yet, but you won't see Ricardo for a while.**_


	5. Chapter 5

"So how do you guys think Vegeta got so strong?" Asked Pan as they flew high in the sky in the direction of Vegeta's energy.

"The way dad talked about him it seemed like he's been under Babadi's magic again."

"You think Babadi's back?"

"No. He would've had the M on his forehead. Maybe another wizard is behind this though." Flute scans his mind of any known wizards. Aside from Ryser however he could think of none.

"In any case we gotta be prepared for anything. Vegeta's not our friend anymore, don't treat him like it." Says Marron.

"You sound like Ricardo." Says Gotan absentmindedly. He cursed to himself as soon as the words left his mouth.

"STOP MENTIONING HIS NAME!"

Pan punches Gotan in his arm. "Stupid."

"Sorry Marr."

"Don't call me that. You know I hate when people call me Marr."

"Geez, so touchy."

"Gotan. I will not hesitate to kick you in the children."

Gotan's face straightens up and he flies a little faster. After a while they reach the source of the energy. Capsule Corperation.

"So. After all this he still lives here?"

Flute looks around curiuously. "We don't know that. Stay on high alert."

"Right." They say together.

Suddenly the sky darkens.

"What's going on?" Says Felisha.

"Shenron! The 7 dragon balls have been gathered."

"Good. So we won?" Says Pan.

"We might not be the ones that summoned him!" Says Gotan flying off as fast as he can.

"I'll go with him." Says Pan.

"K then. So much for sticking together. Guess it's just me and you guys left."

"Oh. I'm hurt. What about me?" Vegeta descends down in front of them.

"Vegeta. What's going on?" Says Flute.

"Oh shut up greenbean Jr. We're moments away from making our wish."

"So that was you guys summoning shenron."

"Sure was. Don't worry though, you'll already be dead."

"We can take you." Says Marron getting into her battle position. But Felisha was unsteady. She now sensed three other familiar, but at the same time not familiar power levels."

"Oh I'm sorry Marron. Did I forget to mention. You won't be fighting me."

As if on cue a destructo disk went flying through the air at them. They jump out the way.

"What the hell's going on?"

"I'd like to reintroduce you to your parents. New and improved of course."

Krillen, Goten, and Piccolo land in front of them.

"Dad? What's going on?"

"It's over Marron. They won. Join us." A dark aura surrounded him and the others.

"What did you do to them?!"

"Nothing much. Just turned them to a new cause. Kill them. Think you can beat all of us? Your mistaken."

They fly at them.

"Shit!" Yells Marron dodging a punch from Krillin. "Snap out of it dad!"

Piccolo fires a beam at Flute who knocks the beam into the air. "Father. Your better than mind control."

Felisha flies around and Goten gives chase. "Please dad. Stop this."

Vegeta just smirks at the sight. Everything was going according to plan. And while he enjoyed them squirming to fight their parents, he figured it'd be much easier to end this with a big bang attack while their distracted. He holds his hand out and turns Super Saiyan. Blue energy charges up in his hand in the shape of a ball. "Say goodbye kids." Suddenly his hand is grabbed by another Super Saiyan.

"Gohan. I thought I broke you."

"You did. And thankfully, I'm part saiyan." Gohan sends Vegeta back with a blast of KI.

"You know sometimes I curse the Saiyan blood that courses through your veins."

"I do too sometimes." Gohan punches Vegeta and he goes flying back.

Gotan and Pan arrive just as the dragon balls scatter.

They see Ryser standing beside Lord Exodus.

"What's going on?!" Yells Pan.

They turn and look at her. "Oh. So the little kids are here to play. No matter, the wish is already made. Now to tie up loose ends." Ryser and Exodus fly at Pan and Gotan and punch them. They go flying to the ground.

"Shit. What do we do? We can't fight both of them together. We gotta split up."

"Split up? But we can't take on one of them by ourselves."

"We gotta try. Let's take it up a notch."

In an instant Gotan and Pan's hair became yellow and their power shot up.

"Well that helps. A little." They didn't have time to say anymore because Ryser came flying at them. Pan intercepts his attack and Gotan goes flying away. Exodus appears in front of him. He punches him but Gotan dodges the punch.

"So that stupid Saiyan transformation makes you stronger. Not strong enough unfortunately." Exodus grabs Gotan and tosses him, sending a KI blast after him. Gotan spins and dodges the attack. Sending a blast of his own towards the man. Exodus crushes the beam in his hand.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"I am Exodus. That's all you need to know!" Exodus flies at Gotan.  
_

A boy with black hair sits cross legged in the grass. Dragon tattoo flashing violently on his body. "Go away you stupid beast!" The dragon stops flashing. "Damn it. Why can't I control it?!" Ricardo stands up. He knew it had been 3 days and his friends were probably fighting by now but he couldn't control his power. He was afraid he might hurt his friends instead of the enemy. So for now he had to be isolated from everyone. But at the rate he was going, he wasn't going to be reunited with them anytime soon.

"Maybe you shouldn't resist."

Ricardo jumps and gets into battle position. He looks around with his KI but doesn't feel anyone. "Who's there?"

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." A familiar figure appears in front of Ricardo. He runs a hand through his gravity defying hair.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were gone?"

"Not exactly. Well it's a long story actually but time is of the essence. You need to learn to control this power as soon as possible. I'm gonna help you."

"Assuming I believe anything you say, how can you help me?"

"I can show you how to control the power inside."

"How can you help? My father couldn't even help me."

"Your father hasn't been around as long as I have. I can show you the real secret."

He thought for a moment. After insisting in his mind that he had no other choice he finally said "Fine. Let's go." But as he said this he felt another figure approaching. Luckily he knew who this one was. He takes off his sword in anticipation. The figure lands in front of him. Hair glowing gold and long down to his back.

"I figured you'd want this back." He tosses the sword back to it's owner.

"Thanks." Trunk's eyes wander to the other person beside his nephew. "Is that…"

"No." He cuts him off. "Don't worry though he's not bad. I think. Anyway go help them."

"I'm on it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Read-Review- Enjoy**

 **Feel free to tell your friends.**

"Dad! You better stop or I'm telling mom!" Marron screams while punching her father in the jaw, sending him flying back into the air.

"Guys a little help here?!" Screams Felisha. She had turned into a Super Saiyan but still had a problem fighting her much stronger father.

"Little busy here!" Flute dodges a beam from his father and shoots one back. Piccolo grabs the beam in his hand and crushes it. "Damn. How do we fight people who've been training for way longer than us?!"

Gohan looks over at them. "I'm coming guys!" He starts to make his way over but Vegeta punches him.

"Worry about your self Kakabrat!"

"Damn it Vegeta. Stop this foolishness."

"Foolishness? Do you not see what's happening? I gain power by the minute. Unlimited power, granted by Lord Exodus."

"This isn't you Vegeta. Your better than this."

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta punches Gohan but Gohan grabs his fist.

"I thought I could convince you Vegeta. Looks like your too far gone. So far the sake of this world, I have to end you." Gohan throws Vegeta to the ground. Suddenly KI starts to swirl around him. His Golden hair starts to turn back to black and soon he resembles himself before he turned Super Saiyan.

"So, your back in that stupid Mystic Form."

"Yeah. Didn't think I'd have to use this again. But you've crossed the line."

Vegeta smirks. "You think this new power up of yours puts you at an advantage."

"Well let's face it Vegeta. Your probably only as strong as my father at Super Saiyan 3. Stop bluffing and come at me. I'm sorry but I have to kill you."

"Fine then!" Vegeta flies at him but is stopped as a KI blast goes flying at him and he jumps back to dodge it. "Who dares?!" He looks into the sky to see his son.

Trunks flies down in front of Gohan. "Gohan. At this rate your going to kill my dad."

"There's no choice Trunks."

"No. Let me handle it. I'll stop him. I've been training intensely, and I've finally reached a Super Saiyan 3. You take the kids and go fight Exodus and Ryser."

"You sure Trunks?"

Trunks holds one hand out to the side. He fires a three blasts, They hit Goten, Piccolo and Krillen and knock them down instantly. "I'm sure. You've always been ahead of all of us in power, if anyone can stop Exodus I know it's you."

"Alright then." Gohan flies over to the kids. "Guys come with me." They all nod and follow.

"Alright dad. I'm your new opponent."

"Oh no. Now I'm really scared." He laughs. "I'll kill you as well then."

"I don't think so." In an instant Trunks turns into a Super Saiyan 3.

"Impressive. Now I'd say we're about equal. Problem is, that form doesn't last long. And neither will you!"

"Come on little brat! I thought the son of Gohan would be stronger than this!"

"Shut up." Gotan says while coughing out blood. "My dad will be here soon. And he'll kick your ass."

"Only a child could come up with such a foolish notion. I am a God! What are you not understanding? Nobody can stop me! I command everything. The seas and the Earth itself bows to me!" He's interrupted as Pan goes flying past him. Gotan catches her.

"You okay Pan?" Ryser appears beside Exodus.

"I'm fine Gotan. They're too strong for us. There's no way we can win."

"Don't talk like that Pan. We have to fight. No matter what."

"Your better than me Gotan. You have to do this. I'm done." Pan grabs her brothers hand. KI flows from her into Gotan.

"Beat them. You can do it." Suddenly Ryser dashes forward and punches Gotan. Pan goes flying out of his arms and into the ground below. Gotan looks down at his sister and then back at Ryser. Power surges through him.

"You hurt Pan. I'm…I'm…I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Gotan's hair changes from yellow to black as anger surges through his head. Ryser charges at him, Gotan dodges his attack and punches him in the stomach. Ryser smirks and jumps back.

"So, your full of surprises. But I'm afraid Lord Exodus wants me to end you now. As fun as this was, time to say goodbye!" Ryser flies at him. Gotan gets into battle position. Ready to make his last stand against Ryser. As if on demand, Marron, Flute, and Felisha appear beside Gotan. Combining their KI they push back Ryser.

Marron smiles at Gotan. "What would you do without us?"

Gotan says nothing, his eyes fixated on Ryser.

"Seems you've inherited my temper Gotan." Gohan appears next to his son.

Immediately Gotan drops his composure and hugs his father. "Dad. Where were you! They hurt Pan. I couldn't stop him. I wasn't strong enough."

"I'm sure you fought bravely Gotan. You even discovered a new power. At any rate, time to let me finish this. You kids can take Ryser. I got Exodus."

"Alright." They all say. They rush at Ryser all at once. Exodus starts to move but Gohan appears in front of him. "Sorry. I'm your opponent."

"Very well. The son of Kakkarot shall look great on my wall."

"Yeah well, I don't see that happening anytime soon. For the world my father left me to protect, I'll end you now!" Gohan rushes at Exodus.

Exodus holds up his guard and blocks Gohan's attack. A cut forms on his face. "Amazing. Your KI is so strong now. The power of the Kais truly is amazing."

"I'm not Kai. They brought out my power but it was all mine to bring out. I owe my skills to my father."

"Naïve boy. You honestly think a barbaric race such as the Saiyans could possess as much power as they do on they're own? You don't even know the history of your own race!" Exodus punches Gohan in the face. Gohan rears back but lands a punch of his own. Exodus's helmet cracks and he jumps back. He runs his hand over the crack.

"What's the matter? Scared of your helmet coming off? What're you hiding under there?"

"Trust me boy. You could never comprehend the contents of what is under my helmet."

"Whatever. Time to end this."

"I couldn't agree more. Any last words?"

Gohan smirks at the man. "Actually, there is one word that comes to mind."

He jumps back and gets into position. "KAMEHAMEHA!"

To Gohan's surprise, Exodus holds his hands in the similar position. "KAMEHAMEHA!" He screams. The two familiar blue beams collide with each other.

"How do you know this technique?!"

"I was taught by my father. Just as you were."

"Gotan look out!" Ryser's beam goes flying at the son of Gohan who just narrowly dodges it.

"Damn it. How do we beat this guy? Ricardo was a handful and this is his father." Marron stares down Ryser.

"Speaking of which. Where is that son of mine? Shouldn't he be here to help his pathetic friends do battle. You'll need him after all."

"He's not here!" Marron rushes at Ryser.

"Damn Marron." Says Felisha flying behind her, followed by Flute and Gotan.

"Come on now, you really think you can stop me?" Ryser blocks a punch from Marron. He brings her head down to his knee and throws her into Flute. He fires a blast after them which Gotan deflects. "Wow. Kids trying to take on a master."

Gotan looks at Ryser, then back at his friends. "Flute! It's time."

"Alright." Ryser stands there smirking as Gotan and Flute land. They step a few feet away from each other. "Fuuuuuu-Sion-Ha!" They peform the fusion ritual and suddenly instead of two warriors, a separate stronger warrior forms in their place.

"Finally! A challenge. Please entertain me at least."

"Hmph. I'm not just any warrior anymore. I am Golute." He raises his power level and flies at Ryser. Colliding his fist with his face Ryser is left with blood on his right cheek.

"Golute? Stupid Teenagers."

Golute holds one hand too the side. "Special-Kamehameha!" A red, orange, and blue beam goes flying at Ryser. Ryser takes the beam head on and goes dropping to the ground.

"Good job Go…Golute."

"Thanks." The voice was that of Gotan's. The more overwhelming personality. "Let's go help dad." They fly over to where Gohan stood over a unconscious Exodus. "Dad. You did it."

"Yeah. Let's see the face behind this mask." Gohan slowly removes the mask.

"Dad what does this mean?"

"I don't know. I got a bad feeling." They all look terrified and confused as they looked down at Exodus and gazed upon the face of Gohan himself.

After defeating Exodus, they gathered the Dragon Balls and wished back the city and everyone who died. They never discovered the mystery of why Exodus shared Gohan's face. The kids are sent back to school now that the immediate threat to their life was over, with the exception of Ricardo who nobody has seen.

Marron slouches in her seat, trying to keep her eyes from the slumber that called out to her from the boring Math lesson. As she fought her eyelids her mind didn't get the memo as it quickly drifted off elsewhere. She thought of Ricardo, wondering where he is before cursing herself for worrying.

"Hey Marron, what you thinking about?" Whispered Gotan.

Marron jumped at the sudden interruption of her thoughts. "Huh?!" She yelled louder than intended. Earning her a scowl from the teacher. "Sorry Ms. Monroe." She gave the same scowl to Gotan as he and Felisha laughed.

"Come on Gotan, you know better than to interrupt Marron when she's daydreaming about her boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend. I could care less about that jerk." She lied. But throughout those two weeks she had found that she had missed him more than she thought she would. She often wondered if he missed her as well. But she wouldn't give her friends the satisfaction. "I'm Marron Turtle, I don't need any boy thank you very much."

Pan rolls her eyes. "Sure you don't. Seems like you and my brother are in love with Ricardo and his sister."

"Hey. I don't like his sister. I just happen to think she's beautiful."

"Who's beautiful?" Says Ersa just waking up.

"Nobody." Gotan thanked Kami under his breathe when the bell rung.

"So did your brother come back yet? I don't think Marron can take it anymore."

Marron slaps the back of Pan's head.

Ersa frowns at the question. "No. He hasn't come back yet. I'm worried about him. We've never been apart for this long."

"I'm sure he's fine. He's strong after all."

"Yeah…I guess. Anyway, come on. School's over, time to party. Maybe that'll get my mind off things."

 _ **This is my favorite Chapter so far. Also I have a question. Since the main couple is obviously Ricardo and Marron. Would you guys rather they get together sooner or later? Also next Chapter will place a lot of emphasis on Ricardo's character to make up for the lack of combat he received.**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Marron! Wake up."

Marron wakes up and pushes the covers a little further from her face. She looks up, ready to destructo disk the person who woke her up. To her surprise she saw Ricardo, kneeling over her in a black hoodie. She quickly wipes the sleep from her eyes and hugs him. She then just as quickly lets him go and slaps him.

"I probably deserved that."

"Damn right you do! You have any idea how worried I-We were?!"

"I know, I'm sorry." He finally gets a good look at her and blushes. "Um…Marron…your in your underwear."

Marron smiles as she remembers that time in the HTC. "Oh so what. You've already seen me in my underwear."

"I…whatever. I came here for a reason."

"Perv."

"No, I didn't mean it like that. Look there is trouble brewing."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't explain much right now. But I got involved with the wrong crowd. They're planning a final attack. If I can find out where and when I'll contact you. Until then, act normal. Don't let anything on. Your being watched."

"Watched by who?"

"I said I can't tell you that right now. Take this." Ricardo grabs her hand and the Dragon appears on her arm.

"What's this do?"

"It's my calling card. I can see through the dragon. And if your ever in danger I can teleport to its location. Don't tell anyone what you know. I'll see you hopefully when this is over."

"Wait!" Marron reaches out to him but he flies out of the window. "Damn it Ricardo! Stop leaving me!"

Ricardo flew out of her window onto the roof. He wanted to stay with her, but that would only put her in danger. He waited until the Goku lookalike flew over to him. "You talk to her?"

"Yeah, I told her."

"And? You think she'll listen?"

"Yeah, she will."

"Good. Now come on, before they realize you're gone." The imitation Goku placed his fingers to his forehead and Ricardo held his shoulder. He used Instant Transmission and they are suddenly on a spaceship. Just in time as there is a knocking on the door in the room their in.

"Ricardo! The master wishes to see you."

His heart dropped. Why would he want him now? Did he see him talking to Marron? As he walked to the door and out of the room he mentally prepared himself for combat. Not worrying about losing control was a plus. As he opened the door to a large room he saw only the Shadow of a man sitting on top of his throne.

"Ricardo!" His voice boomed throughout the room and Ricardo kneels.

"The time is almost near. Exodus revived us, now we shall conquer. You have a mission."

"What kind of mission?"

"The search and destroy kind. There is a man. One of us, except he goes against what we stand for. A rebel of sorts. I want you to take him out."

"As in…"

"Execute him."

"But I…"

"You dare to defy me?!" The room quakes with power and Ricardo gets into his fighting stance. The room stops shaking. "Your lucky we need you. Your power doesn't come around all the time. Now don't question me again, next time I won't hesitate to end your life. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Complete this task and you'll finally be worthy of joining our final assault. Dismissed!" Ricardo exits the room. As soon as he is back in his room he drops to his knees and punches the ground in frustration.

Imitation Goku returns. "You okay?"

"No. I have to kill the rebel. How the hell am even supposed to find the rebel? Hell anyone who opposes this group of murderers is okay in my book."

"That part will be easy. I'm the rebel."

"You, they want me to kill you?"

"Yes. Don't worry, I have a plan."

"What plan?"

"Your gonna kill me. But not really me."

"What do you mean? Your starting to sound a little crazy."

"Don't worry about it. Just bring your patrol to find me. I'll be at Capsule Corp. Knowing your boss he'll send Rial, Dixon, and Lily to accompany you. You easily surpass them. When I run away you follow, they won't keep up."

"Ok."

"Now gather and your people and leave in 10 minutes. That should give me enough time to set everything up." He holds two fingers to his hands and uses IT to get out of there.

Ricardo looks around with his KI to make sure nobody was around. He then hones in his KI on his dragon. He looks around and Marron was in her room watching TV. With little effort the Dragon on her arm starts to glow. Marron looks down at it.

"Ricardo?"

"Yeah, its me. I'm close to discovering what the plan is and finishing all this. Have you been approached yet or noticed anything out of the ordinary?"

"No, nothing different."

"Seriously Marron. The slightest change in anyone's attitude or schedule? Anyone do anything different?"

"Well…my moms been acting a bit more angry towards my dad."

"Does it seem unusual?"

"Yeah, it didn't seem right."

"Your mother's been compromised. Which means she will have been listening on this conversation. In which case, you need to kill her."

"WHAT?! I'm not killing my mom."

"She's not your mom. Your real mom is locked up somewhere. She's an imposter."

"Are you sure?"

"The question is are you sure? Look into her eyes and make sure before your absolutely positive that this isn't your mother. If you kill her and her blood is black, you made the right choice and she wasn't your mother. I'll explain everything later."

The dragon stops glowing and Marron hears a slight shuffle outside her room. She quickly gets to the door and doesn't see anyone. She thinks about what Ricardo said, takes a deep breath and flies downstairs to see her mother in the kitchen.

"Mom?"

"Yes Marron?" She says. Marron couldn't see the Destructo Disk her "mother" was preparing behind the counter.

"I just wanted to say I love you."

"18" looks up from her pot on the stove at Marron. "Love you too sweetie."

Marron notices the beam of sweat dripping down her face and she smiles. "Well, I'll be at Bra's house. See you later." Marron quickly flies to the door. "Oh and mom, don't forget to wash my blouse. I put it on the counter in front of the window. Bye." Marron flies out.

18 goes over to the window and grabs Marron's blouse. Suddenly a Destructo Disk goes flying thorugh the window. It slices her head clean off. Marron flies through the now broken window and looks at her dead mother. The spot where her head used to be was now oozing black blood. Marron breathes a sigh of relief that she didn't kill her mother. But at the same time she was worried about where exactly her mother was. She wanted to tell someone but feared that others might have been compromised. However she quickly deduced that this had something to with Exodus, who was Gohan's double. Therefore his double was already dead. She could trust him and him only. She rushed off to find him.

Meanwhile Ricardo had gathered his search party and they waited in his room while he leaned against the wall.

Lily twirled a finger through her hair in a failing attempt at flirtation. Ricardo was completely ingnoring her. Dixon noticed her however and was laughing silently to himself.

Rial sat there a long time before he finally grew impatient. He rushed at Ricardo and aimed a punch at his face. Ricardo grabs it and slams him into the ground.

"Do that again, and I will end you."'

"What the hell are we waiting for then?! You got us sitting here twiddling our thumbs when we have a mission. Maybe your not cut out for this."

"Maybe you should learn when to shut up." Ricardo holds a ball of towards toward his face. Rial stares down the beam in fear. Ricardo closes his hand and the ball disappears. "I'm in charge here. Anymore outbursts and I will end you."

"Whatever."

Ricardo extends his hand to Rial and he takes it.

"Now come on. We got a rebel to capture."

"Finally." They all follow him out of the building and take off into the air. Ricardo senses the KI of imitation Goku. He takes off in the direction of the power. Taking extra care to make sure the others could keep up. Their search ends at Capsule Corp. Imitation Goku was at the restaurant across the street. They land and walk up to him.

"Time to die!" Screams Rial charging at him as Lily and Dixon follow. Ricardo crosses his arms and waits.

IG blocks the attacks from all three of him and raises his KI. They are blown back.

"Damn he's strong. Help us out already Ricardo!"

Ricardo smirks and flies over to them. "Damn you guys are no help." Ricardo punches IG in the face. He staggers back a little before shooting a KI blast at Ricardo who dodges and uppercuts him into the sky.

IG looks at him and then takes off. Ricardo and the others follow but just as planned Rial, Dixon, and Lily were unable to keep up with their speed and soon it was just Ricardo chasing after him.

They land at Master Roshi's place where Oolong was waiting for them.

"Do it." He says to Oolong. He transforms into IG.

"Alright." Says Ricardo. He knocks out Oolong and drapes him over his shoulder.

"Be careful Ricardo." IG says as hides inside the house.

Ricardo flies up with Oolong still on his shoulder. He heads back and runs into his three companions still trying to catch up. "Mission accomplished."

"You beat him by yourself?!" Says Rial.

"Your so amazing." Says Lily.

"Whatever. Let's go back. Make sure you keep up this time." They follow him back to their base and report to the leader.

"We brought you the rebel." Ricardo says dropping Oolong.

"Very good." The leader fires a beam at Oolong. Destroying his body.

Ricardo silently curses to himself and mourns his fallen friend.

"Excellent, you've proven your loyalty. I can finally let you in on the plan."

IG hovers over the Son household. Afraid of their reaction to them. Ricardo suddenly appears beside him. "Ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go." They drop down in front of the house and knock on the door. Gohan answers and eyes the two. He sees his "father" and gasps. He then gets angry and knocks them both back. He turns Super Saiyan and rushes at them.

"Gohan wait!" Screams IG.

"Marron told me all about your tricks. How dare you copy my father?!" Gohan sends a punch full of KI straight at IG's face.

Ricardo uses all his power to rush in front of IG. He pushes back IG with his KI and blocks Gohan's attack. The power of Gohan sends Ricardo sliding back a little but he maintains his position. "Gohan, please listen." Screams Ricardo, still struggling to push Gohan's fist back.

Gohan jumps back and Ricardo breathes a sigh of relief.

You saved this fraud so you can't be all bad. If you're the real Ricardo, then prove it."

"Hold…up." He says in between breaths. Ricardo forms a small beam in his hand and fires it across his arm. Making a slight cut. His blood flows from the cut. "Red blood. See, it's me."

"So what's he doing here?"

"He's good. He wants to help take down the imposters."

"What the hell is going on Ricardo?! Marron said you know."

"It's a lot to explain. I'd rather do it in front of everyone. Plus, I haven't seen my parents in a long time."

"Alright. But he stays in front of us." Gohan flies back into the house and gets Gotan, Pan, and Videl. They come back out.

"Ricardo. Your back." Says Gotan.

"Yeah. But there's no time to celebrate. Gather everyone up and meet at Capsule Corp." They all take off. Once everyone is gathered and checked they sit down and Ricardo starts to explain.

"In our world there existed a separate dimension. A world that closely mirrors ours, with a few changes. Everyone good here is evil there. One day Beerus visited this world and was angered when he was attacked by its people. He destroyed the world and everyone on it. But Gohan's opposite survived. He named himself Exodus and escaped to our world. He then gathered the Dragon Balls and wished for the resurrection of his kind. Now their here and they want to wipe us out."

"That doesn't explain what he's here for?" Says Ryser, indicating IG.

"For whatever reason he helped me. I think the Kai's granted Goku another favor and sent his sprit to this guy."

"If you trust him then I guess I do too." Says Zangya.

"Thanks mom. Anyway, they plan to lay siege to the Earth tonight. They're gonna kill Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, Trunks, my father and Vegeta."

"Dad can take those losers."

"In a standard fight yeah. But they designed a weapon specifically tailored to their DNA. It'll destroy them in an instant."

"Damn." Says Gohan. "That's our best fighters rendered useless."

"That's far from all of Earth's defenders though." Says Piccolo. "We still have Krillen, 18, Zangya, and the kids."

"But that's hardly enough to combat all of them."

"We can take em." Says Gotan pounding his fists together.

"Yeah." Says Pan.

"We don't have a choice."

"So the world is left in the hands of you and your friends. Make sure you crush these fools. I won't allow my grandson to lose to these freaks."

"Yes sir." They all fly back to their homes to await the battle. Soon the time approaches and they all gather in the sky. Soon they see the copies rushing from their base. They stop when they see them there. The leader approaches.

"I knew I couldn't trust you. You killed your copy and took his place. Smart."

"Yeah. Now we're gonna stop you and your whole army."

"Sorry. We'll be murdering everyone and everything."

"Doubt it. We are comprised of Saiyan, Draconian, Hera, and Human. And I made sure to destroy our copies before we left. So there's nobody that can stop us."

"Don't get cocky now boy. I am The Demon King after all."

"Yeah, at first I thought you were Dabura's copy. But you look nothing like him. So just who the hell are you?"

"I am Mira."

"Never heard of him. So lets get this over with."

Gotan's aura was the first to rise changing color from it's original blue to white. The power of the Mystics now flowed through him.

Krillen and 18 raised their power.

Pan was next. Her aura turned Gold and her hair was now gold and spiky. Her eyes became teal.

Videl raised her power level to another degree. Still lower than the others but high nonetheless.

Next was Zangya. She transformed into her Hera state.

Marron raised her power level, and was surprised when the dragon that was still on her arm, flew off and swirled around her. The black scales of the dragon create black streaks in her hair and her aura becomes black and blue. "What?"

"The dragon must've taken a liking to you."

"Cool."

And finally Ricardo raised his power level. His hair Spikes up but remains black. His aura becomes jet black. "Let's go!" They fly at them.  
"The leader's mine."

"Your funeral kid." They clash fists as their teammates do battle with each other.

Krillen dodges blow for blow and returns the hits with more force. He sends Destructo Disk after Destructo Disk at them. 18 does the same.

Marron uses her newfound power to take out a lot of them with ease.

Gotan smiles at the fun he has while fighting. The instincts he utilizes fueled his saiyan blood. Pan felt the same.

Flute's attacks were carefully calculated. Making sure every strike was the last.

Felisha preferred to send various key blasts and fight from a distance.

Ricardo was going head to head with the leader. Colliding again and again. Finally he caught the upper hand and knocked him to the ground. Sending a huge ball of energy at him. Killing him.

They all gather together and combine their power to destroy everyone with their KI.

"We did it!" Ricardo says, breathing hard.

They fly home enjoying their newfound victory.

Ryser examined his son using magic. "Seems you don't struggle for control anymore."

"I was taught to control the dragon instead of conquering it. It has it's own conscious and voice."

"Interesting. It seems you might even surpass me. Your certainly one of a kind. I have a proposition to make for you and your friends."

"Ok."

Suddenly Zangya walks in. "You have a visitor."

Ricardo looks past his mother at the familiar blonde who sat in the kitchen. He makes his way over to her. "Hey Marron."

"Hey. Can we talk?"

"Yeah sure. Not going to get privacy here though." He points his thumb behind him to his mother who was leaning against the door right behind them.

"Come on then." She takes his hand and they fly out of the house and into the sky.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Um…" She blushes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. About what you said in the Time Chamber. I hated you for it."

"I'm sorr-"

"Let me finish. I hated you. But then we didn't see you for two weeks and I…I missed you. I wanted you back. You made me so bad when you disappeared."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. When I learned how to control my power I immediately got caught up with this copy business. All I thought about was you though. You kept me going. Um…I don't really know how to say this. I'm not good at this kind of stuff. Um…I…L-"

"Oh my god I love you too just kiss me already!" She screams and pushes her lips against his. He returns the kiss and they don't notice the others sneak up to them.

They all clap.

They break their kiss and look at them.

"Finally!" Says Gotan.

"I didn't think you guys would ever get together." Says Felisha while Pan just laughs.

Flute looks at the new couple. "So this is what they call love."

"Oh leave us alone."

"Oh yeah. My dad wanted to ask us something." Ricardo takes Marron's hand and fly back down to their house.

"About time!" Screams Zangya. She hugs Ricardo and Marron tightly. "I was worried you would never find a girlfriend. I was starting to think you were gay."

"Mom!"

"Oh leave the boy alone Zan. I need to talk to them."

"Oh whatever. I'm just happy my son found a girl! I want grandchildren!" She says walking off.

Ricardo and Marron blush deeply.

"Anyway." Says Ryser smilling. "About that proposition. You kids have proven yourselves twice now. Your getting stronger every day. Therefore I spoke with some people and I want you guys to join the Galactic Patrol in my and Jaco's stead."

"Galactic Patrol? Exactly what do we have to do?"

"Your basically just intergalactic FBI."

"That sounds awesome!" Says Gotan.

"What about our parents?"

"I've talked to them already. Think about it, the chance to explore the galaxy, get stronger, stop bad people. You could do so much more than you can on Planet Earth."

"I don't know." Says Marron, squeezing Ricardo's hand tighter.

"It'll be fine." Ricardo says. "And It'll be a whole new experience. Come on Mar."

Pan puts her hands behind her head. "Well count me in."

Felisha puts an arm around Pan. "I'm in too. And how come he gets to call you Mar?"

"Oh shut up."

"I'm in too!" Screams Gotan with enthusiasm.

"Sounds like a unique experience." Says Flute.

"That just leaves you and Marron Ricardo."

Ricardo turns to Marron. "Look, I wanna go. But I'm not leaving without you. Either we both go, or neither of us go."

Marron smiles and wraps her mind around the idea for a good minute. "Oh what the heck. I'm in."

"Yes!" They all scream.

"Just promise you won't leave me for any alien space stripper."

"I see an alien space stripper this relationship is over. Sorry."

"Boy." She says smacking him in the back of his head.

"So it's decided. You all, along with your sister Ersa shall become Galactic Patrol. You leave tommorow. Fill a capsule with important items and meet me here.

And so they gathered their items and said goodbye to their parents. In a couple of hours [and a couple of destructo disk threats to Ricardo from both 18 and Krillin.] they were packed and ready to go. The next day they met up at Ryser's house. There they were introduced to Jaco who taught Flute how to fly the ship. And they set off on their journey.


	8. Chapter 8

6 months Into their new job.

Gotan tosses and turns multiple times, trying to go to sleep. But the restless Saiyan couldn't get to sleep. Eventually he gave up and hopped out of bed. He went downstairs into the main area of the ship and started to work out. He does multiple push ups and sit ups and then practices his punches and his kicks. He then sends multiple weak KI at the hull of the ship. Unknown to him though he is making a lot of noise. So Pan comes downstairs.

"Hey! We're trying to sleep here moron!"

Gotan runs the back of his head and grins. "Oh sorry. I thought I was being quiet."

"Well you weren't. What the hell are you doing down here anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep so I started training. Ricardo learned to control his power and now he's much stronger. And Marron used his power as well with that dragon. I won't fall behind. I need to bring out more of my mystic power."

"Yeah and I need to get some Mystic Power." Jokes Pan. "I think I'm falling behind as well. You, Marron, and Ricardo are stronger than me."

"Well join me."

"Alright but I got something better. Let's do that mental sparring stuff dad taught us."

"Good idea." Gotan sits down cross-legged on the ground. Pan does the same.

They let their minds flow into each others and soon they are in a dark space.

"Alright! Let's change the scenery." With a quick thought they are in a grassy field.

"Ready to lose?"

"That's my line little sister. Let's go all out."

From the start they unleash all their power. Gotan's aura changes to white and Pan's to gold. Pan rushes at her brother only to be blocked by his aura alone. Gotan sends a burst of KI rushing her way.

"Damn. I can't beat that."

"Pan. Are you forgetting? This is in our minds, you can do whatever you want."

"Oh yeah!" Says Pan. Her hair changes back into it's original color and her aura becomes white. "There we go."

"Feels great doesn't it? You can control your KI way differently than before."

Pan responds by sending a razor sharp burst of KI at Gotan who narrowly dodges. Gotan smiles and disappears. Pan disappears as well. To ordinary eyes the two were gone. But to the eyes of a warrior, they were going back and back, blow for blow, blast for blast. Each hit achieved was soon returned by the other. The match concluded when Gotan sent a surprise Special Beam Cannon at his sister, just like his father had done against Krillin so many years ago. They both awaken.

Gotan grins with pride. "Looks like I win." He yawns. "And I'm all tired out now. Let's go to sleep."

"Alright." Just as they went upstairs everyone was waking up. They hadn't realized that they'd been mental training for hours. Felisha and Marron were already up and chatting with Ersa while Ricardo remained sleep.

"So, what can you tell us about your brother?" Says Marron.

"What do you wanna know?" She says laughing.

"Is he a virgin?" Says Felisha.

"Yes."

"Oh my god. You'll totally be his first Marron."

Felisha! Stop talking."

"Ok."

"So about me and your brother. Let's talk about you and Gotan."

"What?"

"You know he likes you."

"So, I don't think my brother would allow him to like me."

"Oh come on, me and you can take him."

Pan walks over and sits down next to the girls. Gotan also joins.

"Gotan!" Screams Felisha. "You aren't allowed to participate in girl talk."

Gotan frowns. "Oh come on. Flute's piloting the ship and Ricardo's asleep."

Marron laughs. "Well then, I shall use my 24 hour girlfriend card and give you permission to wake him up. Now get away, before we start talking about our periods."

Gotan quickly gets up. He almost runs over to Ricardo and shakes him awake.

Ricardo slowly opens his eyes. "Gotan, what gives man? I was in the middle of a really good dream. I just walked into Beyonce's dressing room and she was about too…" He cuts his sentence short when he takes notice of Marron who was now standing next to Gotan.

"Beyonce was about to what in her dressing room?!"

Ricardo laughs nervously. "Well the fully clothed Beyonce was just about to help me find my beautiful girlfriend a lovely dress from her clothing line."

"That's what I thought." Marron smiles evilly and walks back to the girls.

"Good save." Says Gotan.

"You know what Beyonce was bought to do." Ricardo whispers.

Gotan laughs.

Suddenly Flute comes in the room. "Oh good your awake. We got a mission. Apparently there are a couple of Bounty Hunters on Planet Yuria. We are to apprehend them at once."

"Finally some action." Says Gotan.

"Yeah. Put on your uniform, we'll be there in five."

"Alright." They say in unison.

With a quick press of the button their Galactic Patrol suits are on. They looked like Jaco's suit except since they were a special division, they're suits were red and black. The only one who received the laser pistol was Ersa because she wasn't a fighter like the others. Soon the ship lands and they all pile out. Ricardo made sure Ersa and Marron were close to him as they surveyed the area. It was a Pink Planet. Craters lined the ground and houses were built in these deep craters. They made their way to the biggest building they saw. They door opened up and they walked inside. People quickly surrounded them, pointing odd shaped but clearly identifiable weapons at them.

"Identify yourselves," the biggest man said.

Ricardo walked forward. He held up his watch and spoke. "We are the Galactic Patrol. We're here about the bounty hunter problem."

"What're your names?"

Flute speaks next. "Patrol law dictates we aren't to reveal our names."

"Nobody is to see the King without identifying themselves! Leave now or we won't hesitate to shoot."

Ricardo eyes quickly turn to Ersa. Gotan gets the hint and moves closer to her. "Look, we're not here to cause trouble. Let us through and reduce any bloodshed."

"Fire!" He screams. In the second it takes them to pull the trigger the group disappear. They reappear in front of them. Before they have time to react however, Pan quickly knocks them all out before a single shot is fired.

"Good work."

"Thank you. I try."

"Come on. Let's go see this stupid King." They walk into what they assume is a throne room and see a man sitting on a large chair.

"Hey! Why're your guards attacking us?!"

"Sorry, we aren't very trustworthy right now."

Marron crosses her arms. "Like that's an excuse. We're wearing Galactic Patrol uniforms you idiots."

"You realize if it was any other squadron the Galactic Patrol would consider that attack as an act of crime and we'd be forced to wipe this planet."

"I am sorry. The bounty hunters have put us on edge. Please forgive our sins."

"Alright," says Felisha waving her finger like a mother. "but don't do it again."

Ricardo flies up to the King. Still cautious. "What exactly is the problem King…"

"Soneron."

"Right… King Sonerson. Explain the situation."

The king stood to meet the boy. "The bounty hunters have come to our planet in search of a woman. My daughter Shanera. Someone has requested my daughter be executed. We tried to fight them off but their too powerful. So we merely hid her. They took up residence in the house on the far side of the Planet. They've given us a day to give them Shanera."

"I see. Well, rest easy. We can handle this. Where is your daughter now?"

"She's in the dungeon hiding."

"Take us to her."

"Ok." Soneron gets off his throne and leads them down into a dungeon cell. They get to the end of the hallway and open up the cell. A girl dressed in a tattered cloak rushes to the bars.

"Dad!" She hugs her father through the bars. "Are we safe now?"

"I believe so. These people are from the Galactic Patrol. They are here to get rid of the Bounty Hunters."

"Oh thank you!"

"No problem. Anyway Gotan, Ersa, Pan, and Marron, you two stay with Shanera, in case the Bounty Hunters return. Me, Flute, and Felisha will go face them. Contact us if you need assistance."

"Alright." They agree. Ricardo, Flute and Felisha leave the Palace. However they don't notice a couple of Hunters sneaking in just as they leave. They take off towards the other side of the Planet. They eventually land. They look around.

"It's quiet." Flute examines the area. "I'm getting a bad feeling."

Ricardo readies himself. But as they get further and further they see no sign of the bounty hunters. He finally grows impatient. "Enough of this!" He flies into the air. "Either you come out of hiding, or we blast every inch of this spot! Your choice!" He readies two KI blasts in his hand. He is just about to fire them when he hears Marron's voice in his head. He lands.

"Ricardo? Ricardo, can you hear me?"

"Yeah. What's going on Mar?"

"The hunters ambushed the palace when you guys left. They're Arcosians. We're fighting a bunch of Friezas. Get back here."

"Alright. Everybody hold on to me!"

Flute and Felisha grab either shoulder. Ricardo calls out to his dragon. In a couple seconds they disappear in a black haze. In a couple more seconds they reappear in front of Marron. Felisha blocks an incoming key blast.

"I forgot you could do that. The King took the princess and hid somewhere."

"Arcosians huh? I heard of these guys. They're supposed to be the rulers of the galaxy. I'm getting excited."

"Gotan said the same thing."

Suddenly he examines the room. "Where's my sister?!"

"She went with Shannera."

"Damn. I gotta go find her." He starts to go but has to stop to block an incoming attack. He is surrounded by Arcosians.

"I'll find her!" Yells Felisha taking off to look for Ersa.

"Well, well, well. A real draconian in our midst. Now I'm excited," says one of the Arcosians.

"Is it true your race has magical power? Let's see it magic boy," says another.

"Don't mock me!" He screams. Gotan, Marron, and Pan jump into the circle.

The Arcosians rush them all at the same time. With considerable effort, they knock them all out.

"Damn. Didn't think they'd be so strong," Marron says in between breaths.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Let's go help Felisha." They fly after Felisha.

Erasa was hiding with Princess Shannera.

"Oh my god, we're going to die!" yells Shannera.

"Just be quiet. We'll be fine."

"Sure about that?" says a voice behind them. They both jump and turn to look at the Arcosian.

"Hello ladies. I'll be taking the princess." The Arcosian tosses Ersa aside and picks up Shannera. Felisha catches Ersa in her arms.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, let me down this is weird." Felisha laughs and sets her down. She sets her sights on the Arcosian.

"I'm guessing you're the ringleader?"

"What do you know, your smarter than the average idiot. The names Cryo.

"And your pretty ugly. I win. Let her go."

"Not on your life." Cryo rushes at Felisha. Felisha dodges his initial punch but is knocked back when he swings her tail at legs and trips her. She jumps to her feet and jumps back.

"Okay. No since in dragging this fight out longer." Felisha turns Super Saiyan and rushes Cryo. Cryo is overwhelmed and quickly falls.

"Well that was pathetic. You okay Ersa?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you Shannera?"

The princess stands up and dusts off clothes. "I'm fine. Just glad this is all over. Take me to my father now please."

"Sure." Felisha and Ersa start to walk off when a KI blast is fired. Felisha grabs Ersa and Shannera and flies out of the way.

Felisha turns to see Cryo.

"I underestimated you Saiyan. I won't again." Cryo grits his teeth together as his power rises. His purple and blue skin is replaced by Golden and blue.

Felisha instinctively steps back slightly.

"So, you apes are smart enough to feel fear. Good show."

In an instant Cryo is behind Felisha, she tries to dodge his punch but is too slow. She goes flying but his tail grabs her and swings her back into a fist. He keeps repeating this, using her as a paddleball.

Suddenly Ersa fires her gun and Cryo. He simply smacks the beam away. He drops Felisha.

"Pathetic girl. Now I shall turn my attention to you." He smirks and slowly walks towards her. Ersa keeps firing her gun at him. He kept blocking. Just as he got close a punch as thrown at his face. It sends him flying into the wall. Ricardo appears in front of his sister. Along with the rest of the group.

"You okay Ersa?"

"Yeah." She hugs her brother.

"Aw. What a touching moment." Cryo scraps himself off the wall and looks at them.

"Alright." Says Flute. "You have to understand that you can't win this battle, just stand down."

"To hell with that he hurt our friend!" Screams Pan flying at Cryo with fury in her eyes. Cryo smiles as she approaches. Pan throws a kick at his face and Cryo blocks. He punches Pan and she goes flying.

"What the hell?"

"Come on now. You honestly think you could beat me?" In an instant, Cryo grabs Shannera. He thrusts his fist through her heart.

"NO!" Screams Ersa. "You monster."

Gotan walks forward but Ricardo grabs his shoulder.

"We can't beat him. Fall back."

"But-"

"Fall back! This is now a suicide mission. If we proceed any further, we'll all die."

"How can you say that?! We just watched him kill Shannera. How can you just walk away from this monster?!"

"Think! We have family. Think about them!"

Gotan looks at Ricardo. His fists are clenched extremely tight. Blood drips from his hands.

"Please. I'm trusting you to keep my sister safe."

"Alright." Gotan says reluctantly.

"What?! No. I'm not leaving you-"

Ricardo chops the back of her head and she passes out.

"Take care of her."

Marron walks up to him. "How are you getting out?"

"Don't worry about me. Just go."

She kisses him. "Be careful."

They fly off, leaving Ricardo to face the monster alone.

"Finally. I was worried they'd never leave. I'll give em a 10 second head start. Before I hunt them down like dogs."

Ricardo's eyes burn daggers into Cryo.

"Aw, what's the matter? Scared I'm going to kill your friends? Mad I killed this pathetic girl? Come on, get angry. I want to see you scream!" Cryo grabs Ricardo by his neck and slams him into the ground. He kicks him and he slides across the room.

Ricardo rises to his feet. He smiles.

"What's so funny?"

"I haven't been pushed this far in a long time." He spits blood from his mouth and his hands glow with black energy.

"Oh. What's this? Got a little more tricks up your sleeve?"

"Something like that." He waves his hands on the ground and magic flows into it.

"Oh. You know magic. Great. What kind of little magic tricks can you do?"

"Death Magic." He says with a smirk. A circle forms around them both. They're both covered in a dark mist.

"What's going on? I can't move!" Screams Cryo.

"Power isn't the only way to win. Death Magic has no limits on power. This particular spell is a killer."

"The hell?! Using death magic. What a cowardly tactic."

"Yeah, I know. My grandfather would be ashamed. But right now the only thing that matters is that they get away, and you can't follow."

"This magic won't last forever boy."

"Yeah, neither will we. This spell drains both our life forces. We'll die here. Together."

"Damn you boy! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"

"You won't be killing anyone. Not anymore."

They hear a ship taking off in the distance.

"Looks like their gone. How's it feel Cryo. To know that someone as weak as me killed you?"

"I'll see you in Hell boy!"

"Not today!" Says Gotan appearing out of nowhere. He grabs Ricardo and pulls him out of the circle. "Go to your dragon! Now!"

Ricardo concentrates and quickly teleports away to the Dragon. Him and Gotan reappear on the ship.

"Thanks Gotan!" Screams Marron as she hugs Ricardo tightly.

"Are you guys crazy? Now he's just going to come after us."

"You were going to sacrifice yourself. We let you die. We'll go to Earth, dad can handle this asshole."

"I hope your right. If not you just put the entire Earth at stake with this stupid plan!" Ricardo breaks free from Marron's hug and goes down into the lower level of the ship. Marron follows him.

"Ricardo. Don't blame Gotan. It was my plan."

She sees him coughing up blood and rushes to his side.

"Ricardo. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." He goes to the bathroom and rinses his mouth out with mouthwash. He returns and Marron is standing in the room with her arms crossed.

"What?"

"You…were going to kill yourself weren't you. To get rid of Cryo."

"No. Of course not."

"Please don't lie to me. I can tell when your lying to me. I'm your girlfriend."

"Alright, fine. I was."

"Why would you do that? That was so reckless! I could've lost you!" She pounds her fists into his chest. Tears start to flow down her face.

"I'm sorry Marron. Please don't cry."

"I don't want to cry! I look ugly when I cry! But your making me do this! I can't help it! When you do stupid stuff like that it makes me cry you asshole!"

Ricardo grabs her fist and brings her in to a hug. "Your never ugly. I'm sorry Marron. I'm sorry for what I did. So please, stop crying. I don't like it when you cry. I like seeing you happy." He wipes the tears from her face.

"Promise me you'll never do that again!" She yells at him.

"I promise."

"Okay. Your forgiven."

"Great. Now I'm going to go to sleep now." He starts to walk away but she pulls him back.

"No." She blushes. "That stupid stunt you pulled. It erased all the doubts I had about our relationship not lasting."

"There were doubts?" He says surprised.

"Not anymore. I know, I don't want to lose you. I love you. Do you…feel the same?"

"Of course I love you Mar."

"Good. Well then I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" His question is answered when his hand touches flesh and he realizes that Marron has placed his hand inside of her shirt onto her stomach.

"Oh. You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure. I'm just happy that I'm not the Beginner here."

"What?!"

"Relax. I've only done it once. Long before I met you. Calm down baby."

"HowcanIcalmdownknowingmygirlfriendmmmm-"

His rambling is cut off when Marron kisses him. He kisses her back off pure instinct.

"Now. Let's get started."

"Ok."

[Sorry, I don't write Lemon. Use your imaginations. And yeah for all those wondering Cryo reached the golden Arcosian form that Frieza reached.]


	9. Chapter 9

"Morning beautiful."

Marron wakes up to Ricardo sitting next to her on the bed. She rubs her eyes and smiles.

"Hey. So…your not a virgin anymore. How's it feel?"

"I don't know."

"What?"

"I don't know." He repeats.

"So I wasn't special to you?! Is that what your saying? My sex wasn't as good as the next girls?"

"No no no I'm not saying that!"

Marron laughs. "Relax. I'm just kidding."

Ricardo glares at Marron.

"Aw, your so cute when your mad." She kisses him. "But you know, a thought occurred to me last night. Since you put this Dragon on me. And you can see everything through the dragon. Did you ever watch me undress?"

"Guilty."

She laughs. "You perv."

"Eh. I'll accept that. I left you alone in the shower though."

"Sure you did."

"Saiyan's honor."

"Your barely a saiyan, that's not fair."

"I love you. This was a very pleasant calm before the storm."

"Huh?" It just hit Marron that Cryo was still following them. They would soon have to face him again. "Oh yeah. You think Gohan can stop him?"

"Gohan and my dad are the only options we have. If they can't do it then nobody can." Ricardo gets out of bed. "Come on. We should get dressed."

"Yeah." In a couple of minutes their both dressed and head out. Everyone else is already out there.

"Took you guys long enough. We'll touch down on Earth in 30."

"Yeah. In the meantime." Felisha grabs Ersa and Marron and rushes off into another room. "Time for girl talk."

"Girl talk? Now?" Says Ersa.

"Yes now. I believe someone had a little extra fun than the rest of us last night."

They both look at Marron and she blushes.

"No." Says Ersa. "You…with my brother?"

"Maybe." Marron smiles.

"So. You finally traded in the V-Card. Congrats. So, we need details. How big is he."

"Well."

Gohan, Ryser, Piccolo, Vegeta, Goten, and Krillen all waited as the ship with their children landed. They pile out and hug their respective parents.

"So, where's this Cryo?"

"He should be here in a little while. We got a head start on him."

"So he's an Arcosian. But he had some odd form beyond the Final Form that Frieza possessed."

"Yeah. I couldn't beat him." Says Ricardo.

"That's different." Says Ryser. "You aren't the type to lose that easily."

"He was on a different level. We had to come here. Or else we would've died. I'm sorry dad." Ricardo looks down at his shoes. Marron wraps her arms around him.

"It's alright, you fought your hardest son. We can't blame you for that."

"I feel like I coulda done more."

"Your strong baby. You risked your life to save us."

"Whatever."

Suddenly a blast flies at them. Ricardo instinctly grabbed Marron and dodged the blast. The others dodged as well. They all look up to see Cryo. Hovering above them with the superior authority of Frieza himself.

"I've finally caught up with you." He lands.

Ryser and Gohan step in front of the rest.

Gohan speaks. "Please, I ask you, leave this Planet alone."

"Get out of my way. I have no interest in the planet or any of you people. I want him." He points his finger at Ricardo.

"Me? Why me?"

"You won't lay a finger on my son." Ryser steps in front of Ricardo. "We gave you a chance, your life ends here!" Ryser transforms, as well as Gohan, and rush at Cryo. Cryo balls up his fist and fly at them. He dodges all the attacks sent at him and wraps his tail around Gohan's neck and tosses Ryser aside.

"You people are all weak! Get out of my way!" He throws Gohan into Ryser. He lands on his feet. "Now back to you."

Ricardo gets into battle stance but everyone else quickly jump in front of him.

"We won't let you take him." Says Gotan. They all transform.

"Just stay out of the way and and nobody has to die! Don't make me angry!"

Cryo rushes at them but Vegeta moves in front of them. He pushes the kids out of the way with his KI and takes Cryo's attack head on.

"Fuck, this bastard is strong."

"Everyone stop!" Screams Ricardo. He steps forward. "If it's me he wants then let him have me. I won't risk anymore lives."

"That's a good boy." Cryo grabs Vegeta by the neck and tosses him. "Come to me."

Suddenly a beam hits the ground. It blows Cryo and Ricardo back.

"That's quite enough." Yells a voice through the smoke. When it clears they see a purple skinny cat standing there with his arms crossed behind his back.

"Who the hell are you?" Yells Cryo.

"So, nobody on this Planet knows who I am?"

"Whoever you are your in my way!" Cryo yells while rushing at the cat. Without any hesitation or effort the cat dodges Cryo's attack and roundhouse kicks his head off.

"Well, now that the rude one is dead, how about we get on with why I'm here."

They all stare at him in awe before Gohan speaks up. "Sir, I have to ask your intentions for this planet."

"I am The God Of Destruction! Beerus!"

'Shit.' Gohan thinks to himself. 'We couldn't even beat Cryo, and this Beerus guy killed him effortlessly. If he wants to destroy the Earth then we can't stop him.'

"However, today is your lucky day. I came here for a good fight. It was foretold that I would find someone here with the power of a God!"

"Sorry to disappoint you sir. But we're not that strong. Maybe that Cryo guy was the one you were looking for."

"No. A good powerful battle was predicted. That's why I came here. The strongest one of you at the moment seems to be you." He says pointing to Gohan.

"Lord Beerus." Says another voice. A blue faced man with ice cream like white hair appears.

"What is it Whis?"

"This boy seems to have a secret power hidden within him." He says indicating Ricardo.

"You don't say." Beerus appears in front of him. "Yes, yes. I can feel it as well. You're a Draconian aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Excellent, you can provide me the battle I've so long fought for."

"I'm afraid I'm not as strong as you think."

"Lord Beerus. I don't think he's undergone the ritual yet."

"Really? What a letdown. Well then, there's no better time like the present." He grabs Ricardo's arm. "Come. We're taking you to your home planet to complete the ritual."

"No!" Yells Ryser. "Your not taking my son anywhere!"

"Oh, and are you gonna stop me?"

"Everyone, give your power to Gohan."

Everyone does as their told. Suddenly Gohan starts to glow a crimson red. After a while the red flows all around him in a bright glow.

"What is this power?" Says Gohan. "I feel awakened."

"This is what has been referred to as a Super Saiyan God." Says Whis. "I didn't even think about that when I saw this boys power. Perhaps he shall be the one to give you your ultimate fight."

"Yes, indeed. Gohan is it? Come at me!"

"Alright then, let's go."

The two gods rushed at each other and the sheer impact of their fists pushed everyone back. They clashed multiple times before Beerus lands a swift kick to Gohan's face. Gohan recovers quickly and fires KI blasts at Beerus. Beerus deflects all the beams.

"Their on a whole different level." Says Marron.

"Yeah. It so overwhelming." Ricardo balls up his fists. He turns to Whis. "Take me to the ritual."

Ryser appears next to his son. "Absolutely not. People have died from taking the trials. I won't allow it."

"I'm not scared. If it'll make me stronger then I'll do it."

"Damn it Ricardo! I said no."

"Dad! I'm 17 years old. I'm gonna take the trials, I will survive. And I'll come back."

"Spoken like a true Saiyan Warrior." Says Vegeta. "Let the boy go."

"Father! You don't understand!"

"I understand the boy wishes to become stronger. That's all that matters. If he's old enough to save the world, he's old enough to make his own decisions."

Ryser stands there for a while. Finally he says "Fine. But you better come back!"

"Yes sir."

"I'm going too!" Says Marron grabbing his hand.

"Well then, let's go. Hold on to me."

They do as their told and suddenly they are being transported.

Meanwhile Gohan is battling Beerus with all of his power. They clash repeatedly. Beerus dodges Gohan's attack and uppercuts him into the air. He flies after him with a beam in his hand but Gohan blocks his attack and sends Beerus flying back to the ground with a swift kick.

Beerus smirks. "Excellent. You might be a worthy fight after all."

Marron, Whis, and Ricardo appear on his home planet.

"So, this is where your from. Any exgirlfriends I should know about?"

"Maybe." He smirks as she punches his arm softly.

His smirk disappears as he looks around. The once lush planet he recognized, filled with with red wildlife and red grass. A wonderful Purple stream of water. None of that was present here. Instead what he saw was nothing but destruction. Everything had been wrecked.

"Oh my." Says Whis. "This Planet really changed."

Ricardo walks further, looking around at his ruined planet. Suddenly he hears a blast and sees a girl crawling backwards away from a man with a terrifying smirk on his face. Seething with anger, Ricardo takes off full speed and punches the man. His eyes turn white and he drops to the ground dead. Marron moves to the girl.

"Are you okay?"

"Ri…Ricardo?"

At the mention of his name he turns to look at the girl. "Lyra?"

Lyra quickly moves to her and wraps Ricardo in a tight hug. Marron crosses her arms and rolls her eyes. She lets it continue on for a little while before she speaks up. "Excuse me. If you wanna be single then please continue." Lyra moves off him.

"Oh. This is your girlfriend."

"Yeah." She wraps her arms around him. "Who are you?"

For a while it is silent. Ricardo didn't look at Lyra nor Maron.

"Can somebody tell me something!"

"She's…my fiancé."


End file.
